


Timeline and appendix:

by IraBragi



Series: Workings of a Small Town [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraBragi/pseuds/IraBragi





	1. Timeline

This appendix is where I'm putting a timeline and information on characters that may not be obvious form the stories (or info from stories that I haven't written yet.)

Because of how I'm writing this as a collection of dabbles and stories it may help to look over the timeline to get a feel for the order that things happen in. Don't worry about spoilers too much as everyone gets together and everything ends happily for the good guys (although there will be drama and angst along the way.)  Things may be changed or edited as I work on this more.

Time-line for the Workings of a Small Town universe:

November 2, 1983 Marry Winchester dies in a house fire.

  * John never recovers and becomes increasingly drunk and paranoid claiming that “a yellow eyed creature” is to blame.



1987 (4 years later)

  * Ellen's husband dies in a car accident and Bobby's wife is murdered in a still-unsolved home invasion.
  * Ellen is pregnant with Jo at the time of the accident
  * As John devolves, Bobby steps in to take care of Sam and Dean.



_After the Flames_

1989 (6 years later)

  * Bobby takes permanent custody of Sam and Dean and John leave town
  * He and Ellen move in together and do their best to raise three young children.
  * Dean is 10, Sam 6, and Jo 2 years old



1995 (12 years later)

  * John drops off the Impala on Dean's 16th birthday and then disappears
  * Dean is 16, Sam is 12, Jo is 8 years old



1997

  * The mayor and his wife, Tanner and Rowena MacLeod, (Chuck's parents) die under mysterious circumstances
  * Dean is 18 and (just barely) manages to graduate high school. He starts working at Missouri Moseley's auto body shop. (She was his auto shop teacher in high school and is far too good at seeing through his shit.)
  * Benny graduates and joins the Army. He has served overseas.



2000

  * Ellen and Jody meet and begin to fall in love.
  * Dean is 21 and attending the police academy in the city, Sam is 17 and leaving for college a year early, and Jo is 13



2001

  * Dean starts as a rookie cop in Lawrence
  * Sam decides to major in pre-law



2002

  * Chuck is elected mayor



2004

  * A prank war between the fire and police departments leads to Bobby and Crowley getting together



2005

  * Jo leaves for college
  * Ellen and Jody move in together (they had been an established couple for years but didn't want to disrupt everyone's living arrangements until the last child had “flown the coop” so to speak)
  * Bobby continues to live in his house and it is still where the whole family gathers for regular dinners, tinkering on cars, and just hanging out. He and Crowley are together but not interested in living together so Crowley keeps his own place.
  * Benny leaves the Army and comes back to Lawrence and joins the police department



2006

  * Dean is promoted to detective and Benny (who just finished the police academy training but has almost 8 years of military service under his belt) becomes his partner
  * Bobby stocks up on aspirin in anticipation for the shenanigans he knows they will get into



2007

  * William (Will) Michaelis moves into town with two daughters (Tristan and Ross, ages 10 and 7) and secretes to hide.



2009

  * Sam comes back with a law degree and gets the job as the town's criminal prosecutor
  * He runs up against a short, sugar addicted, firecracker of a public defender and sparks fly



_The Measure of a Man_

2010

  * Sam and Gabriel get together
  * Will's past rears its ugly head



_That has GOT to be Illegal!_

2011

  * Jo returns from college and finds a job working at the town newspaper
  * She and Charley meet, find trouble, and fall in love
  * Cas comes to town and gets a job at the animal shelter



2012

  * Dean and Cas meet...
  * Dean is 33, Sam is 29, and Jo is 25



_And the Future is Still to be Won_


	2. Character Bios:

**Bobby** \- Chief of police 

**Crowley** \- chief of the fire department.  

They met when an inter department prank war led to them being dared to kiss.  The rest is history.  They are old grumpy jerks and much very in love. (Also, Crowley is a trans man.)

Bobby stepped in to raise Sam and Dean while John sunk further into alcoholism and paranoia after the death of Mary Winchester.  After he and Ellen both lost their spouses they decided to move in together to try to help each other raise their children.  Although they were never married or romantically involved, they lived together and made a home for Sam, Dean, and Jo for over a decade until Ellen met Jody and fell in love.  Everyone gathers in Bobby’s backyard for cookouts and family bonding.

**Ellen** \- is a nurse at the local hospital

**Jody** \- is the head of the ambulance service (EMT.)  

They fell in love over cups of bad coffee and sleep deprivation.

Jody and Bobby fought not-so-nicely for years over jurisdiction, policy, and the weather but these days it's more for show than any real heat.

**Jo** \- When Jo went away to college and became a journalist, everyone in her family was mildly horrified.  

**Charlie**  - is IT/tech geek for the police.  She petrifies the police force into respecting the tech.  

They fall in love over leaked emails and a small town scandal.  They stay together over WOW, D&D, and coded love letters.

**Sam** \- is the local prosecutor

**Gabriel** \- is the public defender.  

They work 80+ hours a week to tear each other apart in court then come home and tear each other apart in bed.  There is a lot of sugar, legal snark, and mutual adoration in their relationship (also a lot of making out in the courthouse bathroom.  The judge has an “indecent acts” jar + $10 extra fine for each piece of missing clothing.  The whole court house goes to lunch on it every couple of months.)

**Dean** \- is a police detective (and force mechanic) 

**Cas** \- works at the local animal shelter.  Cas loves animals and tries to avoid people as much as possible unless he is investigating animal abuse – then he can bring God's own wrath down on the guilty.

  * Castiel (29) is Gabriel's (34) younger brother. Michael (33) is between them.  Their parents are high-powered big-city executives Naomi and Lucifer Novack. (Naomi said she wanted to get the respectable number of children produced and out of the way so she could get back to work, hence how close Gabriel and Michael are in age. Cas was an unplanned “ops” baby.)
  * The brother's parents had high expectations and little time for their kids.  Gabe rebelled by refusing to go into politics and becoming a lawyer in Lawrence.  Cas rebelled by joining a cult.  Now ten years later, and one year after escaping, he is trying to put his life back together.  He loves the quiet of the animals and learning who he is for the first time.


  * Sam, Bobby, and Ellen all believe that John Winchester probably committed suicide years ago.  Dean refuses to believe his father is dead.  Half the time he thinks that John abandoned them the other he wants to believe that his dad was right - that there is a monster out there, that he did what was best for him and Sam.  He loves Bobby and Ellen but can't let John go.  He tries to put his past behind him, to be a good cop, a good big brother, and a good man but a small part of him always wonders if he was the one who abandoned his father.  If he was better would John have taken him to go hunting, have stopped drinking, smiled again.  



**Benny** \- is a police detective and Dean's police partner.  He grew up with Dean.  They got in trouble, beat up bullies, and skipped school together.  He more or less grew up at Bobby and Ellen's due to his own mother’s drinking problem and absent father.  He served 8 years in the Army (joined straight out of highschool) and got out in 2005.  He served a tour in Afghanistan right before he retired (and is very evasive about what he did before that.)

**Will** \- is a nurse at the local hospital.  He has two daughters (Tristan and Ross.)  They came to Lawrence to get away from Will’s parents who were trying to use the fact that he is a trans man as proof that he is an unfit parent.  

**The Roadhouse** \- The local bar.  Ellen's parents ran it until they moved to Florida and she and her husband ran it for a bit but when an accident took his life she sold it to Ms. Tran.  Ms. Tran now runs it with the help of her son Kevin and Balthazar as the bartender.  

**Balthazar** \- sees everything 

**Michael Novack** \- is Cas and Gabe's brother.  He is the golden child and high powered executive (son of Naomi and Lucifer Novack) in the city.  He comes by to check on his wayward brothers occasionally and flirt with Balthazar.

**Kevin Tran** \- decides to defy his mom and stays to help manage the Roadhouse.  One day a kid with a bad haircut and a computer bag comes looking for Charley.  Ash doesn't find the computer hacker legend he was hoping for but he ends up staying for Kevin all the same.

**Meghan (Meg) Masters** \- is the local judge.  She is in her sixties and has watched Lawrence and the people who call it home grown and change for over thirty years.

Lawrence - is a small town with a big personality set somewhere in the midwest.  Although the town has history dating back to the original homesteaders, about 70 years ago Tanner and Rowena MacLeod (Chuck’s parents) (Note: in this story Rowena is NOT related to Crowley) bought up most of the town and grew it to its current modest prosperity.  Their legacy is a mixed one though and there have been accusations of everything from contracting with the government to use Lawrence as a test site for mind control experiments to covering up monsters who are living in the mountains.  They both died in an unexplained accident 15 years ago. 

**Chuck** \- is the well meaning but overworked and easily swayed town mayor.  There are questions of how much he knew about his parents past.

**Amara** \- came to Lawrence as a business woman who wanted to invest in the town.  It was eventually discovered that she is Rowena MacLeod's daughter and Chuck's half sister.  Her father is unknown and her motivations, past, and connection to her parent's dealings are all open for speculation.

Despite these questions Lawrence is by in large a happy town that is focused far more on the task of day to day life than grand mysteries... although every so often they have a way of popping up unasked for...

(Stay tuned for more to come!)


End file.
